


esquisse

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Dating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Request: Older Sakura / CharasukeSakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha don't believe in second dates. It doesn't hurt to try.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	esquisse

**Author's Note:**

> @augustflwrchld requested: older Sakura / Charasuke  
> this was a LOT OF FUN writing this! thank you so much, and i hope this story is to your liking!
> 
> AGE GAP:  
> charasuke is 19, sakura is 29.

Sakura Haruno pretty. Prettier than the red haired nurse who led him to the office, prettier than the black haired assistant who left as soon as the doctor sent her away.

It might be the green eyes. Or her figure, hard to conceal under that white boring lab coat—but he does want to know more, wants to see what expressions she can make aside from that professional smile.

"Anything wrong with me, Doctor?" he asks as her bright eyes scan his file.

"No. This is a standard procedure. Your sharingan hasn't been a problem lately, correct?" 

She directs that serious gaze at him, lifting an eyebrow. 

He tries not to freeze, tries not to blush under that fierce gaze. Now he understands why those girls seem to melt on the spot if he shows himself confident. There's nothing more attractive than a confident human being. There's nothing more sexy than an older, powerful woman fixing him with an authoritative stare.

"...No, ma'am."

He sounds pathetic—bewildered, even. Sakura Haruno drops the file on her desk without ceremony and lets her fingers dance on the keyboard, rapidly typing some information.

"I'd prefer if didn't use that word with me," she mutters as she looks at the computer screen, "Makes me feel older than I already am."

"You? Old?" he says without thinking.

She turns around on her stool, staring at him.

"That's what your friend Menma said the other day. He was sitting on the same chair," she says, scoffing.

This is the moment he should be tactful and let this conversation shift to another topic. But complimenting women, especially pretty ones—is something Sasuke has been doing for a handful of years now. It's in his blood. 

"I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding any man who wants to date you," he says, wishing she could tear her eyes off the computer screen. 

She chuckles. "Sure. The whole village has been informed I never show up on the second date."

He laughs as well. "Seems like we read the same manual, then."

She turns to face him, squinting her eyes. "I heard many rumors about you, Sasuke."

He smirks. "I'm curious to learn what you know about me."

She looks at him up and down.

"You know, I make a difference between accepting to go on dates and being a player."

He shrugs, holding her gaze the instant she finally dares looking into his eyes.

"How about a first date?"

*

The place where they are supposed to meet is a bar on the periphery of the village. Not much goes on at this time or day of the week, but the atmosphere is...peculiar. There isn't a lot of noise and the barman pretends Sasuke doesn't exist. 

"You picked an interesting place," he says.

Sakura Haruno looks amazing in a long sleeved, knee-length black dress. She would look better if she smiled, but her usual frown doesn't deter him.

"I'd prefer if no one in Konoha suspected that I am, in fact, a cougar," she says, sighing.

"Being 29 years old doesn't make you a cougar," he tells her.

She finally looks at him. "But going out with a 19 year old does."

He smirks. "That will be our little secret, then."

"I don't know," she raises an eyebrow, and stares down at the drink the barman set in front of her, "You look like the type to brag about this to your friends later."

"Unless we're official, I promise you I won't. I intend to have a second date with you," he purrs.

She scoffs. "Good luck with that. I'm not exactly dating material."

He leans in, "I'm curious to know why."

"I..." she circles her glass with her right hand, "I like my work, and my friends, and I don't have time for anyone else."

He hums, growing more interested in what the most famous doctor in this village has to hide.

"I… I don't even know what relationships are supposed to look like. My mom and dad were too busy with missions to give me some kind of clue, you know?"

His glass left untouched, he stares at her. She looks thoughtful, lost in memories from the past.

"I don't even know why I'm saying all this to you," she glances at him and grits her teeth, "I'm a mess."

"You're not," he says abruptly, "In fact I think it's interesting, that you know exactly why you're failing at relationships. As ridiculous as it sounds, you haven't found the one."

She takes a sip of her drink, her stare unfocused.

"You'll find him eventually," he says with finality.

She tilts her head, directing her splendid green gaze at him.

"What about you?" she demands, one manicured nail tracing the edge of her glass.

"What about me?" he retorts, flashing a seductive grin.

"Why are you...the way you are?" 

He laughs. "I haven't found something that piqued my interest, until now."

She gives a sinister laugh. "I have no interest in being added to your long list of conquests, dear Sasuke."

"Of course not," the offended tone he adopts surprises even him, "I've never had a proper girlfriend, or a lover, you know?"

She frowns. "Well, I'd rather wait for 'the one'.

"Maybe he's right in front of you."

Sakura's lips thin, her grip on her glass tightening.

"Let's calm down, or you might hurt yourself with that glass," he says gently.

She looks down at her hand, loosens her grip as her chest visibly relaxes.

"I think we're done here," she says, standing up from her stool.

"Let me walk you home," he says, and fumbles with the pockets of his jacket.

Sakura slaps a bill on the counter. "There. I'd rather not be undebted to you."

The medic doesn't hurry back home as he predicted she would. Instead, they walk in direction of Konoha quietly, though Sasuke senses the tension between them. Sakura can't seem to calm down in spite of him suppressing any attempt at striking a conversation that might upset her more.

That's until the older woman stops in her tracks and buries her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Doctor Haruno…?" he tries. 

He can hear the sound of sobs coming from her small form. Some dates have ended similarly before, more than he can count—it's just upsetting to find this authorative, strong woman crying in front of him.

Not knowing what to do, but knowing what her boundaries are, he takes off his jacket and sets it on her shoulders.

She raises her head, tears smeared on her cheeks, lips trembling.

"What...what are you doing?" she says softly.

He shows a hesitant smile. "Does it look like I know what I'm doing?"

Her eyes widen, and then she laughs weakly. One hand holds onto his shinobi jacket thrown on her shoulders, and then she rubs her cheeks.

"I've never had a date this exciting in years," she says in a morose voice.

"Yeah? Me neither."

She stares down at her feet. "Maybe I'm a little drunk?" 

"Then let's get you home, kitten," he says, grabbing her hand.

He expects her to disapprove, to shove him away for even dropping honorifcs. But she lets herself be pulled forward, two pairs of feet striding on the grass the only sound that can be heard in the area. 

When they cross the gates, Sasuke reminds himself two things. That he doesn't know where Sakura Haruno lives, and the second thing—that he never walked a date home before, too troubled with the implications of the act.

"Where do you live?" he asks, and when her lips part to give him an answer, he instantly follows with, "I'll drop you at the end of your street."

She looks up at him, and he can swear he feels her leaning against his arm. 

"I don't have any parents you need to worry about, Sasuke," she says, and leads him through streets.

He needs to think of an excuse, and fast. He doesn't plan on losing his virginity tonight, though he certainly wouldn't mind if Sakura Haruno, head of her own clinic and the prettiest kunoichi he's ever laid his eyes on were to take it from him.

He needs time, as much as she does.

As she unlocks her front door, his heart starts beating incredibly fast.

Her family home is a dimly lit, truly macabre-looking apartment. The compassionate part of him forces himself to stay, as he can't let his date sleep alone in such a chilling decor.

However, it proves itself both difficult and tempting to stay the night when the doctor leads him to her bedroom, and wastes no time undressing.

He stands there, uneasy that his body warms considerably at the sight of Konoha's famous doctor in her bra and panties standing at the center of the room.

He can't even keep his eyes off her sizeable chest or her tonned stomach, when all he should think about is an excuse to leave.

"We're not going to do anything, mister player," she says, her cheeks red despite her firm tone, "I just thought you could help me get a good night's sleep."

She throws the covers aside and slips in between them.

He could blame it on the hormones, for the next thing he does is undressing down to his underwear, and slipping into the creaking bed beside the older woman. His mind is blank until she moves and envelops him with her scent and warm.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," she whispers.

He can think of what this all means later in the morning. For now, he will spend the night relishing in the feel of having another person sleeping beside him, the feel a soft skin, and slimmer arms wrapping around his neck. 

He doesn't think regular dating will be this interesting again.


End file.
